An accidental Love story
by El-Queso
Summary: Chase Ried, Azzam Saleh, and Tyrone Williom are 3 Slytherins who are secretly using Dark Magic to carry out tasks for their master. The problem? Two words: Cho and Love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this idea while thinking about how Cho Chang is never included, even in Fanfiction. So I came up with a Cho/OC!This was just a small ide that turned HUGE in my head. So: The list of Characters are:

MAIN:

Chase Ried: Slytherin with a dark mind but a kind heart. Hates Draco Malfoy, his former best friend, but hates ANY other Gryffindor, especially Harry Potter. He also harbors a secret that not even his right hand man knows. Skilled in Dark Magic as well as manipulation and speeches that could sway entire countries, he has landed in love with a girl that could ruin EVERYTHING!

Cho Chang: In love with Chase. She is Unaware of Who Chase really is.

The Golden Trio: Enemies of Chase and his cronies who will stop at nothing to put him down.

Draco Malfoy w/Friends: also interested in downfall of Chase.

Tyrone Williom: Chase's Right hand man and Best Friend

Azzam Saleh: Chase's Left hand man and other Best friend.

Most of Slytherins

Some Ravenclaws

SUPPORTING:

Teachers of Hogwarts

All Gryffindors: Story is from Slytherin point of view. Gryffindor House and students only paid attention to when described in hate.

All Hufflepuffs

Most Ravenclaws: Cho is a Ravenclaw; Therefore more important to story than Gryffindors

MINOR

Dursleys

Pets

Malfoy Family

Sirius Black

Cornelius Fudge

Other Information:

RATED: T (Because: Violence, Intimate Scenes, Death, manipulation, Topics unstuitable for Children)

Plot: Chase is trying to get Voldemort into the school to kill Harry and Dumbledore from the inside. He is manipulating many people in his circle of trust to get the dark magic he needs, and is simply pretending to be attempting to scare a Muggleborn or two. Simple right? Wrong. When Cho Chang steps into his life, things go crazy and Chase is not as prepared for his Fate as he thought he was


	2. I didn't mean to make her Cry!

Cho ran. She didn't care where. She just Ran. Away from that Tea Shop with all those happy people. Away from him. She sobbed as she ran against the snow, tripping several times. She could hear Harry's desperate calls for her now far behind him as she jigged blindly down the road. She didn't care. He didn't deserve her if he wasn't even going to be comforting to her over her emotional brawl inside her head. Cedric was dead, now Harry left her with a broken heart. Cruel Irony

Chase bundled himself up tighter as a defence against the wind and snow attempting to get passed his soft, comfortable barricades. He had a galleon sqeezed tightly in his hand, and a thoughtful look on what to buy at the Candy Shop. He was always this way. Planning ahead. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flurry of black hair and tears hit him in the gut, causing him to tumble backwards, sending snow down his trousers and his Galleon to roll off like a carefree child, to be lost in the snow. He instantly recognized the face that was staring down at him in shock and fear. He stood up and brushed the snow off with cruel intimidation before growling; "Watch it Chang!" Cho sobbed and covered her face in embarrassment and pushing past him. "Oh Shit" he thought. He hadn't meant for the Damn Girl to cry! Although he felt ashamed and weak, he turned around and called, "Hey! Cho!" He called. Cho looked around, surprised. He had never called her by her first name, since they had hated each other since they meat 4 years ago. He walked to her and stood maybe 4 feet away from her. "That was mean," He continued. Cho now was in shock, her mouth hanging open. Had Chase Reid, Slytherin to the core, just admitted to his mistake? "I'm Sorry" Now Cho could cry all over again. Or dance. Whichever came first. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Cho closed her mouth and then said in a wavering voice: "You didn't. I was on a date, and-and" She broke down and began to sob into her snow covered hands again. Chase thought about walking away, but something was telling him to stay. "Do you- do you want to go to the three Broomsticks and talk about it?" Chase couldn't believe what he just said. Did he, Chase Reid, just asked Cho Chang out on a date? " She looked at him through her fingers, dumbfounded. He glared "Well, if you don't want to-" and he turned to leave. "No!" Cho ran to him, grabbing him so he wouldn't leave. "That would be-nice,"

Chase stirred his butterbeer with his straw lazily. He had been in the Three Broomsticks for an hour listening to Cho ranting on Cedric's Deeath, Harry, and how he was a nice guy for doing this. Chase was doing his best to console her, at the moment he was using his other hand to keep her in a wrapped hug. He was glad to have helped her, but this was getting tedious. He was going to be late for his meeting with his friends! He Stood up, and turned away. He knew it was wrong to leave her like this, but he also knew it was best to severe any ties Cho had made with him. "Wait!" Chase closed his eyes in a "Crap!" moment and turned around. "Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth. "When will I see you again?" "Why would you want to see me again? We hate each other." Cho looked confused. "No, I had a nice time." 'How could crying on my shoulder be nice?" he thought. He glanced out the window and saw two fimiliar figures that were walking in a manner that suggested they were looking for someone. ' Shit! Tyrone and Azzam are here!' Chase sighed and said, "I'll send you an owl." And he ran out.

"So why were you in the Three Broomsticks?" asked Tyrone. Chase turned around and growled "Mind your own business Tyrone" Azzam rolled his eyes and said, "shall we get Zabini in here?" Chase nodded and opened the door to their dorm and haled the kid. Zabini looked around and nodded to Azzam, frowned at Tyrone, and raised an eyebow at Chase. "Well," He asked. Chase smiled and started; "The school has too many mudbloods. It's time to do something about it. If we could terrify them enough to leave, it would be great. All we need is some 'special' magic, and we'll have our way," Zabini frowned and asked "Where do I come in?" Chase smiled. "All we need you too do is get us the supplies and sneak certain Items into the school." Zabini glared and looked like he was about to refuse when Chase got his attention; "You'll get paid." Zabini smiled and nodded. "I'm in"

Chase knew he had lied about the "muggle-born-free hogwarts' thing. The real reason was why he was in the common room staring into the fire. A pale face with red eyes and slits for a nose appeared suddenly in the fire. "Hello master." Voldemort nodded and asked; "How does the plan go?" "You will be in Hogwarts in no time, master."

A/n:So Chase wants to sneak Voldemort in, and he is going to have to do many complex things to do it. The 'special' magic is dark magic that will ACTUALLY allow Voldemort in.


	3. The Libray at Midnight

A/n: Lets get right to the story! I wonder how Cho and Chase's relationship plays out?

Chase ran down the hall, attempting to get to class before the Bell rang. He slammed into a wall after failing a sharp turn, than turned around and jogged to the Transfiguration class. Today was a weird schedule, due to Teacher meetings cutting into the day; so all the houses had classes together. He managed to put a foot into the room before the bell rang, but it still caught the eye of McGonagall and snickers from the class. Chase was not easily embarrassed, and he glared as he sat down in between Azzam and Tyrone. Tyrone sent him a sidelong glance and whispered, "What happened?" Chase shrugged and said "Didn't feel like being early," Azzam snorted but kept his glare fixed on the professor. She was now instructing the class to copy the LONG notes on the board. It was then Chase realized that he was not only at a table with his friends, but Cho and a few of her Ravenclaw friends. She noticed him looking at her across the table and smiled. Chase met her eyes but couldn't keep contact. He whispered to Azzam: "What's she doing here? She's a year ahead of us!" Azzam was about to answer when McGonagall glared at Chase and said a sharp "SShh!" Azzam rolled his eyes and scrawled a note and passed it to him lazily: "There're pairing years. 1/2, 3/4, 5/6, 7 by itself." Chase nodded, and glanced up. Cho was still staring at him, but looked away sharply as he looked up. Chase also noticed Harry Potter, Over-celebrated celebrity, fixing him with a jealous glare.

When class was finally over, everyone packed up their stuff to head down to potions. Chase had stayed behind because his books had fallen out of their packs, and he ran to the door in attempt to catch up to his friends. He nearly ran into a small hand blocking the way. He frowned at Cho as she put her hand down and smiled shyly. He sighed as she followed him out the door and pursued him down the corridor. He finally gave up and turned around. "Cho, I'm going to be late." He hissed. "No," she said, "_We're _going to be late," She said, moving closer to him. Chase looked down at her looking back at him. Finally he broke the ice; "What?" Cho stopped, stood to face him, and crossed her arms as if annoyed. 'Great' he thought, 'What did I do now?' "You said you'd owl me," She said crossly. "And I also told Snape I wouldn't be late again." He said, refusing to look at her. "Don't avoid the subject," she said. Chase sighed and said, "Chang, it just wouldn't work out, I'm Slytherin, you're Ravenclaw, and we've hated each other for like, _ever._ It's best we don't even get into this." And he turned to leave. She grabbed him by the hand and he turned around, now very angry. "Stop Chase! You _know _you want to get to know me better. You know it!" She yelled at him, practically crying. Chase sighed. "Library. Tonight. 12:00 I'll pick the lock."

As Chase and Azzam walked down the hall, they noticed Hermione Granger heatedly yelling at Tyrone as Potter and Weasley were sniggering. Azzam glared and muttered; "Look, looks like the muddy's messin' with our friend," "Let's do something about it." Chase said, grinning at all the mischief to come. The pair whipped out their wands and yelled "_Prefectacus Totalus!" _Weasley and Potter immediately fell to the floor, stiff as boards.Granger saw this and was about to yell for help, but Tyrone had already hit her with the same spell. Azzam smiled as he fist bumped Tyrone and said "Ah, Mudblood thinks she can play bully for a minute. What did she do Tyrone?" "Oh, I hit her books out of her hands. She blew up." Tyrone smirked. "You know what I think we should do to her, Azzam?" Chase smiled, glancing at his friend. "What's that?" Azzam asked. "We should give her pimples. "Excellent idea, my good man," Tyrone smiled as he pointed his wand at her face. "Let's make her face muddier than her blood," Chase sneered, also holding up his wand, Azzam mimicking him. Within minutes, her face was covered in brown pimples. The trio laughed as they un-cursed the three victims and ran.

Chase jogged lightly and rounded the corner that led to the Library. He swiftly unlocked the key lock to the doors to the Library. He chose a table and sat down, twiddling his fingers. About 10 seconds later, he saw a small figure in the doorway he recognized as Cho. She gave him a small smile as she sat down across from him. She stared at him as he kept his eyes on his shoes. "So, where'd you grow up?" Asked Cho. Chase looked up, impressed by how fast she broke the ice. "Detroit," he answered. "Oh," she said. After a few more seconds of silence, Chase asked, "You don't know what that is, do you?" Cho shook her head, leaning forward. "I hate it." Chase said bluntly, but with emotion. Cho looked shocked. "How could you hate the place you grew up?" She asked. "Try this; living with a Grandmother that hates you because your Mother's dead and your Father's in Jail for killing her. I have to run everywhere because I get beat up if I don't. I usually don't get away." He responded. "Oh," Cho said, clearly feeling sorry. "Where'd you grow up?" asked Chase. "Well," she started thoughtfully, "I was born in Beijing, but I moved to London when I was three," She said, clearly trying to brighten the mood. Chase smiled and looked up. "You're beautiful," he said honestly. She blushed. Chase suddenly stood up and attempted to walk away. Cho grabbed his arm, but he turned around and said; "Look, I'm no Cedric. He was tall and rich and handsome, I'm poor, weak and ugly," and he turned to leave. "Will you stop doubting yourself for 5 minutes?" Cho shouted. Chase looked surprised as he froze. "I want to be here with you, and you want to be here with me." Cho said, folding her arms. "Fine," Chase said, still shocked at her commanding tone.

"So where is he!" Yelled Voldemort, his back turned to the two boys standing behind him. "I don't know, we searched the whole school, master!" whimpered Tyrone. Azzam kept his stony glare fixed on the floor, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Leave," said Voldemort simply. "I will punish him later,"


End file.
